


Please, Hyung

by tinyyoongi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Hyung Kink, Jeonghan, M/M, Restraint, Seventeen - Freeform, Sex Toys, Spanking, Whining, Woozi, jeonghoon, little woozi, little!woozi, seventeen smut, tied up, whimpering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyyoongi/pseuds/tinyyoongi
Summary: Jeonghan ties Woozi to the headboard and teaches him to respect his hyung. (Pure filth)





	Please, Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> BTW Tofu (their safeword) is inspired by Woozi's nickname.

                             

 

**(Huge ass collection of gifs that I may or may not have used to help me write this sin...)**

**Tumblr:<http://tinyyoongi.tumblr.com/>**

 

When Woozi had come back from rehearsals, all he wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep. He had gotten changed out of his workout clothes and into an oversized baby pink sweater and boxers. They had 3 hours before the concert and he decided to spend that time sleeping. He shared a room with Jeonghan, but he knew that he wouldn't mind Woozi wearing less than usual. He'd only just started drifting off to sleep when the door swings wide open. 

 

"Mmmm." Woozi moans, covering his eyes with his sweater paws to shield him from the light. 

 

Jeonghan found himself unable to move from the doorway. The sight of Woozi in a baby pink sweater the same colour as his hair was proving all too much for him. Woozi lifts up his leg under the covers and stretches his body away from the light. He seemed unaware that this movement had pulled the duvet away from him to reveal his pale thigh. His boxers are stretched perfectly to outline the small curve of his butt, and his sweater was rising up to reveal his chubby tummy and back. 

 

"Shut the door!" Woozi whines, rubbing his eyes.

 

"Brat." Jeonghan mutters under his breath before closing the door.

 

"Huh?" Woozi asks, turning his head to look in Jeonghan's direction.

 

Jeonghan walks carefully over to the side of Woozi's bed. "I said that you're a brat."

 

"Hyung?" 

 

Woozi was cut off by Jeonghan crawling onto the bed and pulling Woozi's body around so that he's laying on his back. Jeonghan straddles over Woozi's small body and softly kisses his forehead.

 

"Nnnnh" Woozi mumbles, trying to push Jeonghan away. Jeonghan grabs hold of Woozi's wrists and pins them above his head.

 

"You've been a brat all day, Woozi. Don't think I haven't noticed. You deliberately fell onto Joshua's lap and put your face in his crotch. I thought Joshua was going to die of embarrassment. You pushed S.Coups into the pool because you knew he would punish you. Did you enjoy it when he pushed you in the pool as well? Did you want him to fuck you right then and there?" Jeonghan's voice started to become huskier.

 

"Hyung." Woozi whimpers. 

 

"Do you want me to punish you, baby boy?" Jeonghan's hand slides down Woozi's jawline towards his chest. His fingertips rub little circles over the sensitive nubs. They become hard quickly under his touch. "Do you want Hyung to spank you?"

 

Woozi looked up at Jeonghan with a blissed out expression, that's enough reassurance for Jeonghan that he wants this. Jeonghan picks up the small boy and carries him over to the end of the bed. He sits down on the bed and positions Woozi so that he's lying on top of his lap with his butt in the air. The sweater has risen up show more of the soft black boxers underneath.

 

"Shame." Jeonghan whispers. "I was hoping you'd be wearing some pretty pink panties."

 

"I-I can if you want me to." Woozi stutters, taken aback by Jeonghan's words. 

 

"You look fucking adorable either way." Jeonghan slides his hand from Woozi's hair down his back to run his fingertips over his butt. Woozi arches up at the touch and Jeonghan pushes him back down. "Don't be a brat, baby boy. That's what you're being punished for."

 

Woozi whines and pushes his face into the soft duvet. He pulls down Woozi's boxers in one seeping motion. Jeonghan runs soft circles over the meat of Woozi butt. He tests the waters by gently bringing his hand down onto his butt. Woozi lets out a high pitched whimper and covers his face with his sweater paws. "Hyung."

 

"What's wrong, baby? You seemed to enjoy it when S.Coups punished you, am I not enough for you?" Jeonghan asks teasingly, before bringing his hand back down again onto Woozi's butt. The stinging sound that rang out echoed in the room. 

 

 Woozi is wriggling in Jeonghan's lap out of pleasure. Jeonghan spanks him harder and harder until Woozi lets out a yelp. Jeonghan immediately stops all movement. "Baby, are you okay?"

 

"Mmmm." Woozi whimpers, bringing one hand up to rub his sore butt. 

 

Jeonghan replaces Woozi's hand with his own and carefully massages the raw skin. "Sorry, I was too rough."

 

"Hyung." Woozi whispers. "Please. Please touch me more."

 

"You-you want me to punish you more?" Jeonghans stutters, unsure of himself.

 

"Please, tie me up. I want-I want you to wreck me, Hyung." Woozi says, the dirty words shocking Jeonghan.

 

The shock doesn't last long, and soon enough Jeonghan rushes off to get ribbon, a vibrator, a blindfold and lube. When he comes back into the room, Woozi is lying in the middle of the bed with his arms raised up above his head. Completely submissive for him Hyung. He had decided to keep the pastel pink oversized sweater on because he knew that Jeonghan would like it. Jeonghan carefully ties his hands to the headboard and positions the blindfold over his eyes. 

 

"We need a safeword. How about Tofu?" Jeonghan asks, stroking Woozi's hair.

 

"Mmm." Woozi mumbles, thankful for Jeonghan's soft touch to get him used to wearing the blindfold.

 

Jeonghan kisses Woozi's forehead and cups his cheeks. "So cute." He whispers.

 

His fingertips slide down Woozi's neck and over his sensitive nubs. The perk up instantly. Jeonghan replaces his fingertips with his tongue and runs his teasingly over each nub in turn. Woozi's body starts to shake from pleasure. His thighs clamp together to prolong his orgasm. He didn't want to cum this early. Jeonghan realises the effect he's having on Woozi.

 

"Aww, baby! Are you going to cum already?" He teases.

 

"No, I- please stop." Woozi begs.

 

Jeonghan stops to let Woozi get his breath back. He slides off the bed to pick up the prized object and crawl back over to Woozi.

 

"Hyung?" Woozi calls out, his voice faltering from fear.

 

"I'm right here baby boy." Jeonghan reassures him, running his hands through his hair. "Can I try something?"

 

Woozi nods and tries to relax. He hears the sound of the lube bottle clicking open and the slick sound of the lube being rubbed against something. He feels one finger prod his entrance and thrust its way in. He takes it easily, and another two fingers squeeze into his hole. Woozi starts to thrust against the fingers out of pure need. Jeonghan is tempted to stop his movements just to piss Woozi off, but then he realises how much Woozi must trust him to let him tie him up and blindfold him. He adds a fourth finger and Woozi moans at the stretch. He's only ever fucked himself with 2 fingers before so it takes him a while to adjust. 

 

"Please, Hyung. I'm ready."

 

Jeonghan carefully places Woozi's thighs either side of his shoulders and slides the vibrator into the puckering hole. He doesn't even give Woozi time to adjust before turning the vibrations up to full. Woozi lets out a sinful whine and his body thrashed from side to side. Jeonghan thrusts the vibrator in and out of Woozi's hole. It doesn't take long before Woozi's toes curl and his stomach clenches. Streaks of cum coat his soft belly and some lands on Jeonghan's face. Woozi has never had an orgasm hit him so hard before. He feels like he's floating in space. Jeonghan carefully removes the vibrator and wipes it off on the sheet. He goes off to the bathroom to get a soft warm damp towel to clean Woozi off. When Woozi looks up, he realises that Jeonghan has some of his cum on his face. 

 

"Hyung." He looks up wide eyed and embarrassed. "I think some of my cum landed on your face." 

 

Woozi grabs the towel and gently wipes off the cum from Jeonghan's face. 

 

"Hey!" Woozi exclaims. "How come you're still fully dressed." He pouts and makes grabby hands at Jeonghan's shirt. Jeonghan slaps his hands away.

 

"Yah!" He yells jokingly. "I can sort myself out."

 

"But I want to do it." Woozi puffs out his cheeks, grabs Jeonghan, pulls him onto the bed and straddles his waist. "My turn." He grins. 

 


End file.
